1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data management systems. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method and system for performing automated configuration of remote manufacturing databases.
2. Prior Art
Currently, many manufacturers use mechanized assembly lines to produce a variety of products. Computers often perform important functions in the operations of these assembly lines, including storing and processing instructions which regulate activities on the assembly line. The computers are typically arranged in a network and cooperatively operate in the performance of the manufacturing activities. A typical network includes a server which stores instructions and is connected via the network to clients which perform the instructions. The clients are typically a variety of devices (e.g., robotic devices) capable of performing numerous manufacturing tasks (such as heating, drilling, cutting, painting, moving, coupling, fabricating, etc.) associated with producing an object. Mechanized assembly lines utilizing networked server and client computers usually provide numerous beneficial advantages. However, significant resources are typically required to maintain and update information utilized by the networked server and client computers in the performance of the manufacturing operations.
Manufacturers are often required to re-configure the information (e.g., instructions) on the servers for a variety of reasons. The server information often requires changes in response to last-minute alterations and varying production requirements. There could be a last minute change to an item design before it is put into production, or perhaps an entirely new product line is introduced at a factory. Product flow information that provides precise business metrics concerning inventory and delivery scheduling tracked during the manufacturing process may indicate changes in the server information are appropriate. Sometimes, a more efficient method of producing an item necessitates an alteration of the server information. There are usually numerous reasons why it is desirable to change at least a portion of diverse server information typically utilized in most manufacturing operations.
There are numerous different types of mechanized assembly lines and different server information utilized in the manufacturing operations. Many manufacturers use programs that are hard coded and must be compiled before sending the instructions to the clients. Sometimes, data driven systems in which object oriented programming are utilized to control the manufacturing process. One such system includes a server database which contains the logical data for the manufacturing plant. Standardized production models can be implemented in multi-site environments, or individual models can be created to address the unique processes and manufacturing styles of each plant.
Whatever computer software architecture is used, manufacturers typically have to stop production at the plant while updates are loaded into the server. Depending on the amount of information requiring updating and method used to update the information, a plant could be shut down for hours or days while the updates are being implemented. For most manufacturers shut-downs involve a significant waste of resources. Typically, significant resources are expended preparing for a shut-down such as scheduling, coordinating, checking equipment, putting machines in an appropriate configuration for shutdown, etc. When the plant is shut down the manufacturing facility is not producing items and is essentially sitting idle. During a startup, significant resources are again expended preparing for the startup including testing to ensure the modifications and changes are correct and appropriate, checking safety concerns, putting the equipment in a configuration for startup, etc. These activities are often duplicated efforts that have to be performed repeatedly for similar assembly lines (maybe in different plants) by multiple manufacturing teams with significant levels of expertise in manufacturing processes and computer systems, a relatively rare characteristic.
It is important to the manufacturer that the system for updating the server information configurations are reliable. During server information updates data is often lost or corrupted, especially in systems where duplicative human input is required. A small programming error could have a disastrous effect on the final product and finding and fixing the error could take longer than implementing the update itself. Therefore, verification of successful updates is desirable as well as having a fault tolerant method of implementing these updates. Also, sometimes manufacturers may find it necessary to revert to a previous production model. The update may not have worked as well as anticipated.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method of accurately and efficiently updating remote manufacturing databases. It is also desirable that these updates are completed quickly to reduce the amount of downtime for the manufacturing system. The system should be fault tolerant and preferably verification to the update should be provided in detail. Finally, allowances should be provided for a previous version of the database to be reverted to if necessary.
The present invention provides a method of automatically updating remote manufacturing databases from a central location. It performs these updates quickly (e.g., live), thus reducing the amount of downtime for the manufacturing system. The system is fault tolerant and verification of the update is provided in detail. The present invention allows a user to rollback to a previous version of the database if necessary.
The present invention provides a method and system for performing an in-situ live update of a manufacturing database. In one embodiment, the user can automatically change database tables, add files, executable programs, and new modeling schema at remote sites from a central location. Manufacturing processes can be modified or changed entirely to introduce a new product line. Clients at the remote sites receive notification that a change in the database will occur. Clients are given a predetermined interval of time to complete their transactions and no new transactions are allowed to begin. Initial update processing is performed while the existing transactions are proceeding. After the predetermined time, transaction processing is suspended while the final steps of the update are in progress, but connections to the application server are maintained to facilitate production resumption. The present invention minimizes production downtime as the system is always running and the user can schedule the update at the most convenient time for individual sites. A rollback copy of the data is maintained to allow users to return to a version utilized prior to the last update.